A Peaceful Town Not!
by Tracer28
Summary: Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a peaceful life but sadly, the wizarding society has other plans, All he wanted was to be "Just Harry" So with his friends support, Harry decided that maybe being away with everything associated with the magical world would give him some peace and so he went to a small town named Forks expecting peace and quiet...
1. Chapter 1

AUthor's note: Another Harry Potter crossover, I made this story because I really really like the story 'Hex', it was really well-written and it entered an idea in my head and now I can't get it out (Sigh). I don't know how much I can update this since school is starting tomorrow but I'll try my best.

Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a peaceful life but sadly, the wizarding society has other plans, All he wanted was to be "Just Harry" So with his friends support, Harry decided that maybe being away with everything associated with the magical world would give him some peace and so he went to a small town named Forks expecting peace and quiet but it seemed that Destiny had other plans...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Twilight Saga belongs to their own respective owners and I claim no ownership over them.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It had been years after the war, and Harry, Ron, Hermione along with those who survived in the Dumbledore's Army tried to pick what was once their life's and finished their formal education in Hogwarts, and though the war had changed all of them. They persevered and went their own separate ways.

Harry had chosen to become an Auror and though he wanted some peace, he also wanted to finish what he started. His choice of career greatly pleased the Wizarding Society, and because of his fame and natural talent in Defense, not to mention his experience. He quickly finished the Auror program and became the youngest Head Auror in history.

Meanwhile Ron, wanting to leave and forget the war that claimed one of his siblings life, had joined the Quidditch world and became the keeper of the Chudley Cannons, and though it had taken Ron quite a while to shape up the team, they still won the Quidditch World Cup in later years, though Ron had not been solely focused in Quidditch, the relationship that Ron and Hermione cultivated in their hunt for the Deathly Hallows had blossomed to a more serious and permanent one, in three years two of the Golden Trio was married happily.

Despite her Blood status, Hermione had entered the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and because of the status and fame she gained because of her efforts and contribution in the War, she quickly became the Head of her department and began granting other sentient creatures more rights and protections while removing the oppressive ones while also improving the relationship between Wizards and Non-Humans.

Neville Longbottom had inherited the title "Lord" from his father when he became of age, After finishing Hogwarts Neville pursued Mastery in Herbology and then became both Herbology professor and Head of the House of Gryffindor.

Susan Bones had married Justin Finch-Fletchley after suceeding her aunt, the late Amelia Bones, as the Head of Magical Enforcement.

Luna Lovegood inheritedher Father's newspaper the 'Quibbler', and thanks to Harry's help in advertising and giving exclusive news about the Boy-Who-Lived and Man-Who-Conquered, The 'Quibbler' quickly became the prominent newspaper of the Wizarding Britain.

And through it all, Harry Potter stayed the same, his body frozen in the time of his early-twenties, Harry didn't notice it at first but seeing his friend's back getting more hunched over, their skin wrinkling, some of their hair graying then seeing his face, unchanged by time every single day.

It was then that harry decided to quit his job, much to the people's surprise and even though some tried to day that it was his duty and obligation to serve the magical world, they were all silenced by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who became the Minister Of Magic. It was Kingsley who let Harry go and even told him that his postion will always be waiting for him if he ever decided to come back, and though he was grateful to Kingsley's interference, even if he didn't interfere, Harry would have still quit after all for him, killing Voldemort, and spending the last 10 years chasing down the last of his cronies had been more than enough for Harry.

Telling his friends of his decision had elicited different reactions, Neville had been surprisingly accepting.

"It's your life Harry, and it's time for you to get what you want for once." -Neville said with his soft but firm voice.

Ron had been more angry and outraged at his decision but had come to his accept his decision after talking with Hermione.

"We would miss you Harry, but Neville was right, you've become more reclusive and more stressed, especially when you found out about _that_ and I think this would help you." - Hermione had added soothingly.

"_T__hat_ was when Hermione also noticed his apparent lack of growth, and discreetly made some study on why on Harry's insistence and that was when they learned that apparently the title 'Master of Death' wasn't just for a show and that the legend about them had actually told the truth _'The one who completes the Hallows will become the Master of Death' _after the revelation, Harry tested Hermione's theory, although she didn't know, Although he thought about slitting, he wasn't that desperate to know just yet, and instead uses an under powered cutting hex at his arm and watched with a morbid feeling, as his hand healed without the help of his magic and if that wasn't enough, Harry accidentally summoned Death who then explained that he was it's master now and that one of it's job was to keep it's master alive, which was unfortunately him. After his meeting with Death, Harry saw the tragic irony, the one who tried to do everything in his power to avoid his death was Voldemort, and in the end he died, and then Harry who actually wanted to grow old with his love one's was the one who couldn't die or even age, Dumbledore was right after all "The true Master of Death is the one who isn't afraid to face it." and because of that Harry came to one conclusion, Fate was a cruel bitch.

"I'll handle the ministry, besides I think Kingsley would help me in that." -Susan offered

"Thanks Susan, I still don't know where I'm going but I'm thinking of some small town." - Harry told them

"Just owl us when you arrived, You've done more than enough Harry, more than what anyone could expect of you and it's high time that the wizarding society give you want you want, though you better make a low profile since I'm pretty sure you don't want your fans to follow you wherever you will go." - Hermione advised him

"Just... Just keep in touch mate, okay? you son't need to write every week but you've gotta owl us once in a while." -Ron ordered him, his sadness obvious in his voice.

"And Harry, I'm sure you already know this but... please wherever you're going... keep yourself safe, okay?" - Hermione said, her hand touching his shoulder reassuringly.

"I will 'Mione, Thanks guys" -Harry said, his items were all packed, the goblins had given him a pouch that was linked to his Vaults and converted whatever money he needed at the time, The clothes that he kept were already packed and was shrinked then put in his pocket and so with one last look to his friends, he apparated to his new house in a little town called Forks.

As he felt the familiar sensation that apparating brought, he thought _'Who the hell actually named a town after that?'_

* * *

Author's note: Finished, I'll be updating soon

The pairing will be Harry X Leah


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

Author's Note's: Its such a good feeling to update, I really like it now that I have updated more frequently, and for those who are interested in a crossover in fate/stay night and Harry Potter, please check my story, Its title is "The desperate change that altered all", I hope you all check it out

and before I forget, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight in any shape or form.

* * *

Chapter 2:

At first glance Fork's was just the kind of town Harry needed and wanted.

It was a small town where the sun almost never shine, but it provided the peace and quiet that Harry wanted out of life, here he was just the new guy that apparently wanted to taste the life in a quiet town. Here he was who he had always wanted to be "Harry Potter", just Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, Leader-of The-Light or even the Head Auror that everybody envied.

It had been two quiet months since he'd apparated, the goblins had provided the house and though it wasn't anything extravagant, it suited him just fine, the house he lived in was quite small, only having 2 bedrooms that had shared their bathroom, a kitchen and a simple living room,but for someone like Harry,it was everything he could ask for.

The living room instead of buying a television, Harry had instead decided to only put books, both the mundane and magical, he had spent his time studying what Wandless magic could do, after all if he had to bear being the so-called "Master Of Death", then he should also get the benefits that comes with it, and after having some time experimenting what his newfound power could do, using Wandless Magic was just like him using his wand as his _foci,_ so nowadays he barely needed to use any wands, he didn't even needed to cast an incantation for the simple spells though using the Elder Wand provided different results, even the simplest of spells were overpowered even though Harry was barely feeding his magic into it, when he was using it, it felt as though Magic itself was obeying his will, it had no resistance, only submission.

Though Harry spent most of his time figuring out his new power, he had also started on studying and catching up what he missed on the Non-Magical World and though it was slow going it was a start in a new direction, and though he was Muggle-Raised it still had been a long time since he bothered learning what had been going on with the rest of the world.

His time in Forks were what exactly what he expected, peaceful and quiet, it had also helped that his neighborhood was near this town's equivalent of Auror's, and though he was sure that the cops here was nowhere near as efficient as the cops in the city, it was nice to know that someone in Law Enforcement was doing their job, and very well too if the quietness was any evidence...

In conclusion, Harry thought that the small town called "Forks" were just like any other small towns albeit with a bit of a strange name, it was quiet and peaceful not to mention safe... which were his opinion before he heard the howl of what unmistakably a wolf's howl...

* * *

It had been just another patrol, but somehow Leah felt restless as if staying in one place was beyond her ability, it had been a while since she felt like this, she didn't know exactly when it started just that it did, she was sure that it was only because a battle against the blood-sucking-leeches is coming, and though some of them was bit disgruntled at having to work _with _some of the Leeches, it was glazed over by the fact that they were having their own fight against their kind soon, not to mention the fact that Sam, their Alpha had already decided, and of course they would follow.

Nowadays, Leah didn't know what to think anymore, the upcoming battle was a nice distraction but even putting it aside, whenever the pack ran as a whole he could still hear his thoughts, his love for her, and everything about _her_.

Running usually cleared her mind, it always made her feel free, as if she was the one in control of her life, not her former lover that left her for her cousin who she had always been close, the one who she thought was the sister that god forgot to give her, but now Leah could only ponder on the cruelness of it all. She had been blessed to fall in love for Sam even now, though she regretted falling for him, she couldn't regret the times when the two of them were happy and complete and she understood that Sam had no choice but to fall in love in Emily once he had seen her, it had always been in his blood, it was their destiny to be together but that didn't mean she had to watch it, she could understand their relationship but that didn't mean she had to watch it.

But now, being part of the pack, it didn't made her feel free instead it felt like as if she was being caged, unable to even think about her pain lest she broadcast it to the last person she wanted to know.

Running with the pack was suffocating to her, and though she pushed it out of her mind when someone was with her, Sam had noticed, he had always noticed and so had given her time for to be alone with her thoughts even if the time was limited, it was still freedom and so while Running to her hearts content, Leah howled to the full moon.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the late update and short chapter, but I was previously at a hospital's ICU (Intensive Care Unit), and I have just recently transferred out of it and into a private room, I'm going to my best to deliver a longer chapter next update but for now please bear with me.

The timeline of this story will be placed on Eclipse...

and to those who noticed the new image, how is it?, It's just a bunch of pictures I glued together but the symbols I placed there has a significance in the story.

Read and review!, and don't forget to PM me for any questions and/or suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3 : A Wolf's Howl

Chapter 3: Wolf's Howl

He had always heard some howl when the day had fallen, it had recently become more frequent, though at first it had puzzled him greatly, the first time he had heard the howl, it was a new moon, there was no way that a werewolf could transform without the aid of the full moon and so he had investigated and checked on his books on what magical creature could howl so loud that the whole town could hear it, another clue was that it was able to co-exist with humans, as he hadn't heard any news on people disappearing that could be blamed on this creatures.

The moment Harry heard the howl, he had already donned his jacket and holstered the Elder Wand and though he doubt he needed the Death Stick to deal with a possible werewolf, Moody's teachings of "Constant Vigilance" would not let Harry leave a weapon that was available, specially one as strong as the Elder Wand, so with that in mind, Harry left the safety of his house and walked along the path to the forest.

The forest in Forks was nowhere near as thick and dangerous as the 'Forbidden Forest' but it was thick and large enough to warrant its name unlike the so-called forests that different cities boast, if Harry were to go to the forest in the morning, the sun when shining would be able to provide enough lighting for him but in the middle of the night, not even the full moon would be able to penetrate the thick foliage that covered the forest like a blankey, and so Harry produced a low-powered _lumos _to light his way, his plan wasn't to confront whatever creature was prowling but he wanted information as to what the creature was and if it posed a threat to his peaceful living… well it wasn't like the creature would be a danger to him even if it was thereat, it wasn't like Death would be so kind as to let him stay dead for long.

With his plan of action decided, Harry spelled himself to have no smell as well as summoning the Invisibility cloaked to his person, it was a nifty trick he learned after his final battle with Voldemort, the Resurrection Stone had immediately bonded with his magical core as well as the other two hallows, when he had misplaced where he had put the Stone, it had immediately popped back to him, trying this with the other Hallows Harry had found out that no matter the distance nor the situation, it didn't matter as the Relics of Death would always come back to him, the one that Death itself recognized as its master even if he destroyed it like he tried when he snapped the Death Stick and let the pieces fall after the Final Battle, it had still come back to him, whole and clean as if it had never been broken and had its pieces scattered to the four winds.

Using a simple _point me_ spell, Harry trudged towards the general direction that the spell pointed to, taking great care to silence his footsteps so as to not alert the magical creature.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After her howl's, Leah just sat in her normal position, her patrol time was nearly ending and soon Jacob along with Embry was going to phase to their wolf-form at any given moment, not wanting to stick around so that the others wouldn't know what she was doing moments ago, she heightened her senses and sniff to see if someone was near, having a negative feedback, she phased back to her human form and prepared to dress in her normal clothes but just as she put on her clothes, she heard a twig snapped in her right, normally she would have ignored it and dashed it as someone in her pack making a noise but she was alone, and she had just checked that fact, so with her senses once more alert, she phased…

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry set out that night to investigate what kind of creature was present in the seemingly peaceful town of Forks, he thought he was ready to see whatever it was, after all participating in the War, where Voldemort allied himself with all kinds of magical creatures, from Hags, Werewolves, Giants, Vampires and many more. He thought having seen those; he was ready for whatever this small town had…. At first everything was in the realm of expectation, never mind that he was seeing a silver wolf that was at least as large as he was, never mind that it was also nowhere near the time of Full Moon where Werewolves always transformed, everything was within Harry's expectation, after all he had heard howl's even though it wasn't full moon, though judging from the loud noises he had expected a pack of them though it was still possible that this one was alone and was away from the pack at the moment.

So when he saw the previously mentioned silver wolf actually **turn** to a naked human female, Harry was shocked and made a very amateur mistake of stepping back, and with his luck he had stepped on a twig that broke under his weight which alerted the now human female.

As soon as he saw the female react to his presence, Harry was faced with three options :

The first one was to run like hell and hope against hope that the she-wolf wouldn't be able to track him, after all even if he couldn't actually die, it still hurt when he did.

The second option was to stay still and wait for the she-wolf to chalked it up to her imagination and leave.

The last option was the one that carried the most risk of him being attacked, as it consisted of the plan of talking to it while hiding behind his invisibility cloak.

As he was considering his options, he heard the she-wolf growl as if to say _'Who's there?'_

_'Well, I guess there goes option two'_ Harry sighed as he once again showed exactly how he valued his life.

**"What are you and what is your intentions for this town?" -**Harry said in a booming voice, taking care of spreading it around so that the she-wolf couldn't pinpoint his location

The she-wolf just growled at the voice while frantically looking around to see where his voice came from

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even with her heightened senses, she still couldn't figure out where the voice had come from, she had a feeling that it had observed her before making it's presence known to her, and even though she was sure that she was a match to whatever this was, she couldn't help the nervousness that crept at her, after all this was the first time she was going to fight without her pack and she was currently alone, though she was stalling for time so that Jacob and Embry would phase and be able to come as her back-up.

As she was looking around to see if she could pinpoint it's location, she pondered that even though the voice was quite intimidating, she didn't feel bloodlust or even any malicious intent towards her, it was as if the voice was merely askin-

Leah's train of thought was interrupted as she felt that she was no longer alone, Jacob and Embry had just joined her in her mind.

_'Leah!, just wait I already ordered Embry to tell Sam, and I'm coming, just keep it occupied.'_

_'Don't panic Jacob!, whatever it is it's not attacking or making any moves." 'Almost as if it was just watching' Leah thought softly, she couldn't place it, but she **knew **that whatever it was, it wasn't there to cause her or any of them harm._

__**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****_'Ugh, I knew it, why couldn't I walk away just for once?, I should really learn to turn off my curiosity, it's gonna be the death of me'_ -Harry thought bitterly as he sensed another one of the wolves near_ 'probably a pack then.'_

* * *

Author's note: Hehe, this chapter are still short, though I'm still in the hospital but in goos news I'm not in ICU anymore though there's really no good connection here and my doctor is making me rest, just updating to let you guys know that I'm still alive

What's your opinion in the new image?, I'm not really good at editing or anything like that though I really wanted to try the Image Editor just once.

Read and Review just like always!


End file.
